


Like almost straight out of a romance movie

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Ennoshita thought he knew how his last year in Karasuno would play out; turns out he forgot to factor in Tanaka.





	Like almost straight out of a romance movie

**Author's Note:**

> Brought you by tumblr's EnnoTana week. Prompts Used: Third Year, Confession, Domestic, Affection

Becoming a third year didn’t exactly shifting everything into hyper overdrive. But he was painfully aware of the changes into his team and the outside factors of life that were trying to rampant his mind. He couldn't say he was left unscratched because then that would have been lie. No, instead what any sensible teen did Ennoshita decided to ignore most of his bigger problems and work on the smaller practical ones. It was working so far. He worked on more scripts, looked up colleges (but not too deep) and worked side by side Yachi when it concerned volleyball. So did he have his whole life figured out already?

Not exactly.

More like he was just living off the basics and trying his best to put sleep on his schedule. Spoiler alert: he still hasn’t achieved more than four hours of sleep. He was trying though; being a captain wasn’t all that easy after all and it felt like the role was only fueling Ennoshita to see the reality of what adults had to face every day. All that stress that was building up wouldn’t compare to the troubles he was avoiding when he glanced at his calendar. Either way he stumbled into a routine of caffeine and his brain frying at the rate of an old computer.

“Ennoshita don’t tell me that you barely fell asleep two hours ago before morning practice?” Yachi’s voice didn’t bother to shy away from her worry the way he felt one of her hands touching his shoulder.

He didn't know how exactly he looked like but from the way her eyebrows knitted together at the same time as her lips turned upside down he had a hunch that she would begin their usual lecture of the importance of sleep.

“All for a good cause I promise you. Don’t worry I’ll sleep in early today.” He gestured for them to continue walking towards the gym, “I promise.”

The rest of the day swirled into the same pattern, he ate with his friends, listened to all his lectures and felt the same soreness of his body falling apart as the hours clicked on. By the time it was after school Ennoshita felt Yachi giving him a long look before talking to the first years. Whereas, Kinoshita and Narita weren’t surprised by his lack of energy. Yamaguchi gave him a sympathetic when he passed him. It was almost too predictable the way he trudged on with practice…almost too easy to go on autopilot. His ears picked up the squeaky shoes running through the volley court, having loud voices screeching into the spaces between him making Ennoshita swell in pride of the faces he saw.

Smiling to himself Ennoshita didn’t notice the way his smile caught someone else’s throat. He was too oblivious of his own thoughts to catch the snickers starting to fumble in between the yelling and a face heating up in embracement for getting caught by the rest. The next couple of days were same. Ennoshita tried his best to sleep longer in futile efforts meanwhile a wave of amusement crashed surface for another individual as he continued on tumbling when Ennoshita peered by his vision. It was like something out of a cheesy romance movie. Ennoshita, the obvious and Tanaka the shy confused one. Nishinoya was more than happy to snap the tension with his chipper attitude but all he could do was wait for his best friend to ask for his help.

It probably didn’t click until mid-summer. Where the days were longer and Ennoshita spend more time with his team to feel that same sensation of someone watching him. He never drew attention to himself when he felt it rather, he pointedly pretended like nothing was amiss. He was a patient guy. Unlike most of his peers he had an eye that made him catch the smaller things when he was focused. Hence him crashing mentally when he felt the same eyes watching his back and seeing from his clear water bottle reflection’s of the one person he’d never expect.

The seconds dragged on, the voices of others barely made him move an inch. Ennoshita barely had thirty seconds of pulling himself together before gathering enough strength to turn around and wave at his teammates. Hitting drills that morning was a welcome as the heat climbed up. The longer the summer heats hauled on Ennoshita became self- conscious. Did Tanaka secretly hate him? Did he think his laugh was stupid? Did he had a complain about Ennoshita’s leadership skills but felt like he couldn’t outright say it without hurting his feelings?

He didn’t know, and it was bugging the shit of him of him the way Tanaka barely showed signs of displeasure when he talked to him. If anything it almost looked like Tanaka…had… a crush…... _on_ ……. _him_.

_Oh._

_Ooh_.

**Shit**.

Ennoshita Chikara, third year and Karasuno’s current volleyball captain was an idiot. And he couldn’t help but sigh. Slap his forehead hard, sigh some more, feel sorry for Tanaka for taking so long to notice and sigh some more because that was a better alternative of screaming until his parents told him to quiet down and not disrupt his neighbors.  The rest of the night he kissed his chance of sleeping the way his mind was rewinding and replaying every interaction he had with Tanaka since they’ve meet. As if trying to find a mere spark of evidence of Tanaka liking him was preposterous.  Because there was no way that someone remotely like Tanaka would ever like him more than a friend.

It just wasn’t something that Ennoshita thought would have ever happened to him. To live out scenes from movies he watched when he was younger. It was practically too much to bear the way the night relentlessly stayed as his background. He still had school to think about, a volleyball team to watch over and a future that was looming over him. Love was never a part of the equation; or a chapter for him to write about. It was scarier with the uncertainty clamming his body. The fact that he knew what was causing the commotion within the team Ennoshita was conscious that he couldn’t pretend any more than Kageyama going cold turkey with his milk intake.

He had to talk to Tanaka.

Ennoshita wanted to throw up; he wanted to grab a random dump of clothes, his laptop with charger at close hand and call a cab. He wished that the sun wasn’t rising and his clock was blinking bright signaling that he needed to get up. But that wasn’t how life worked, he could hear distant cars driving, his mother’s feet walking on the hallways before they stopped and were replaced by a soft muffled voice calling for him to get up. His own body still far too alert and aching was forced to listen to the instructions and get ready for school. It was a dreadful experience; the way the world looked exactly the same as before the revelation. The only difference was the way his own heart thumped irregularly and irresponsibly.

The wind wasn’t any cooler, the water from his water bottle was just as tasteless as he drank it yesterday and the volleyball hitting his face was just as painful as the first time it happened to him when he first played the sport. The nosebleed wasn’t what he needed, not with the way he noticed Yachi cleaning his face and understood right away that something was bothering him. She didn’t make him talk, it was actually Yamaguchi and Kinoshita when they were discussing about the summer training camp with Nekoma.

“I’m an idiot.”

Simultaneously, Yamaguchi and Kinoshita answered with amused smiles and two different replies.

“What gave that away?”

“You don’t say.”

Ennoshita didn’t bother with feeling offended. What he did instead was scratch the back of his head as he looked down at the schedules of the training camp in deep thought. “So what do you think I should do?”

Riding out the next days that turned into two weeks Ennoshita knew that most of inner circle was annoyed at the pace Ennoshita placed on dealing with Tanaka. It wasn’t like Tanaka was doing anything either, he still casted this wall when he talked to Ennoshita. It was their third year and that usually meant that they had to be models for the rest of the team, they couldn’t be irresponsible. The pressure to maintain their status on the court was enough for Tanaka to steel his impulses (but just barely).

Ennoshita may have barely came to the conclusion of Tanaka liking him but that was just the tip of the iceberg. There was more than just the cheesy pickup lines and embarrassing daydreams.

Tanaka was the type that wanted the whole domestic lovesick shit. He wanted to be okay to melt when Ennoshita fell asleep against him after long practices, to lunge at Ennoshita and linger as their bodies support one another, to have the stupidly cute screensavers of them forming a heart when you placed their phones next to each other. Hell, he wanted to have the right to openly raise his voice and proclaim why Ennoshita was breathtaking and someone that everyone should appreciate. Or even to spend hours in his home and stare at Ennoshita as he tried hopelessly teach Tanaka of their lessons. He was well aware that he spent too many hours of creating the perfect atmospheres to confess underneath the sunset and kiss Ennoshita, to spend as much of his free time laughing with him or helping in any way with Ennoshita’s movies. The domestic lifestyle was all he dreamed about.

And it was making it harder for Tanaka to confess especially the way Ennoshita’s eyes said that he knew what Tanaka was thinking. Neither of them knew when it happened; them snapping and confronting each other. It was one of those rare days that they were free. Ennoshita was done buying snacks for himself when he bumped into Tanaka. They shared a few side comments before Ennnoshita blurted out that he knew that Tanaka liked him. Tanaka was animated the way his face colored instantly and said if it was bothering Ennoshita.

Ennoshita was mirroring him the way he clumsy said that he wouldn’t mind if Tanaka kissed him. Or held his hand now and then. They both just kept bluntly stating what they wouldn’t mind doing when Ennoshita out of nowhere grabbed a handful of Tanaka’s shirt and promptly surprisingly the both of them by kissing Tanaka roughly. It lasted for only a couple of ten seconds, but it was more than enough for Ennoshita to explode his heart and Tanaka feeling like his soul departed prematurely. When they pulled away there was an awkward silence that stretched between them. But just as quickly it came, Ennoshita was thankful of all of the hours he watched movies to know the signs of satisfaction he saw swept into his soul and Tanaka’s.

By the next day the whole team gave Ennoshita and Tanaka a brief look before switching back to their usual runs. Ennoshita didn’t miss the way Nishinoya high-fived Tanaka or how Yachi and Yamaguchi gave them the thumbs up when he looked at their direction. Instead Ennoshita kept his head high when he felt his own cheeks color when Narita and Kinoshita cheekily grinned when Tanaka quickly slung an arm around Ennoshita’s while pecking his cheek before running off to watch over the first years.

“What are you looking at? Get started with your warm ups.”

Narita snorted as Kinoshita sassed Ennoshita back; and just like that he sighed long feeling his brain work on a new movie idea as he glanced at Tanaka.

_Romance?_ He could work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> And Inspired by this lovely tumblr artist work [here.](http://starlity.tumblr.com/post/161233807582/ennotana-week-day-1-third-year)


End file.
